Love is a confusing thing
by Ishipsweenett
Summary: Does Sweeney Todd honestly care that his silly nit of a wife, Lucy, is dead, or does and has he always had his eyes set on the redhead who lives beneath him? Sweenett, always. New to fanfiction, please leave a review.


"Really living it!" He shouts, gripping her waist harder and lifting her off of the ground. The shriek that spills from her parted lips makes his arms weak, as he attempts to toss her into the blazing oven and watch her flesh burn raw, his arms are very reluctant to release her and he growls under his breath. She clutches tightly to his collar, pulling herself with all of the strength in her body back to him.

Whimpering, he falls weak and she throws her arms around his neck, the tears falling down her face and dripping off to lie on the bake house floor until evaporation dries it up. She wipes her cheeks, frowning at the stickiness and stands up quickly, frowning down at him. "You bastard! I do nothing, but treat you good and this-" her voice suddenly changes- _"_is how you treat me." The whispered words that fall from her lips are far more scarier than any shout. He's limp, resting on his knees, his head hanging low. "You're a liar. You deserve to die." He whispers, his razor dangling loosely between his fingers.

She gazes at him, her lower lip trembling. "Tell me mrs Lovett, why can't i kill you?" He looks up, his eyes reddening slowly, he stands, gripping the razor tighter as he moves closer. One step forward, and mrs Lovett steps back.

"I- I don't know, love." Her voice shakes and her lower lip quivers, but she stands tall trying to show him that she's not afraid, but on the inside her body goes cold and she shakes with fear.

Sweeney's eyes bore into hers and it seems as if he's trying to bore a hole through her head rather than look at her. "Mr T.. please don't." He lunges forward, slamming her against the wall of the bake house, curling his arm and resting the edge of the blade against her pale neck.

"Stop-" he chokes "-stop begging for your life- you want to fill me with pathetic lies, excuses." She slowly shakes her head, her hand enclosing around his wrist. "No- I just want to tell you the truth...before I die." She adds on, whispering under her breath to avoid moving her neck too much. Growling, he eases the blade on her neck, tilting his head. "Go on."

Nellie sighs, closing her eyes. "Lucy took the arsenic, that wasn't a lie.. and I attempted to stop her, but the foolish woman had already threatened suicide more than once so I thought it was a desperate plea for help, and I gave her the help she needed! She couldn't even take care of herself! Who do you think that poor little Johanna thinks her mother is." She frowns, laying her head against the wall. "I did what I thought was best. And it was either watch your pretty little wife's life drain away, or watch over your daughter." Rubbing her head, she sighs. "Mr T, I tried to get her to come inside when her memory started fading, but she was nothing but a beggar, she had no memory of you or Johanna.. She wasted away, and I watched after your daughter." He pushes her harder against the wall.

"When we were in my shop, she said 'don't I know you mister?' How do you explain that Nellie?" She closes her eyes at the use of her first name, her brows drawing together. "Because love, she said that to everyone." 'Except me, I'm the devils wife.' She adds to herself, Continuing on- "When they came for the girl I hid your razors and I protected Johanna like she was my own. But what could I do? They would beat me senseless, I'm only a woman." She whispers to herself, tears tracking down her cheeks, her eyes slowly closing. "I love you." She whimpers, her heart racing as she whispers her goodbye, leaving him with his thoughts.

Her eyes fly open as the sound of metal hits stone and she gazes at Sweeney, but her eyes are forced shut as the pressure of his mouth comes as a shock, his hands tangle in her hair, tugging her closer and growling against her lips. "Bloody woman- I can't fucking kill you. You've buried yourself too deep into my thoughts and you're harder to erase than Lucy is!"

He pushes her harder against the wall, before quickly turning her around and shoving her front into the stone. "You walk around all day wearing nothing but these low cut dresses- these are for whores Mrs. Lovett, Is that what you are?" He undoes the back quickly, yanking her garments and dress, corset and bloomers, boots and all off of her body, throwing the shredded fabric to the corner, he spins her back around.

"No- I'm not a whore." She growls, ignoring the fact that he has completely avoided Lucy now and is undressing her, not that she's complaining. He matches her tone. "Good, I didn't think so, which means you wore these to catch my attention, did you?" He tuts, moving his lips to her ear. "Silly Nellie Lovett, I've had my eyes on you for years now, before Australia."

He growls. "There may never have even been a Lucy barker if you wouldn't have been Nellie **_Lovett_**. You should've been single, I could've made you happy. You rotted away in a bakery with a man who didn't give two shits about you." He unties his stock, tossing it to the floor and slowly undoes his vest and shirt, revealing, slowly, his pale and muscular scarred chest. "God damn it Nellie, everything could've been so fucking different."

He throws his hands up, growling. Her eyes trail down his chest and she lifts a finger, tracing his scar. "You're living in the past Sweeney.." She whispers, moving closer to him. "You can be with me now." She shakes slightly, gazing at him. His hands slip back to his shirt as he speaks . "No I can't- I'm no longer the soft and sweet Benjamin that you want. I wish you would accept that." He pauses in his movements and she raises her eyebrows. "You think I want Benjamin!? After all this time that all I've thought about was bringing him back? You bastard, I love YOU Sweeney, you. And I'm not asking you or forcing you to change for me, because if we're both being honest I think I like you better as a murderer."

She growls, once again cut off but this time not only her words, but her oxygen is cut off as she tries to get a deep intake of breath and is caught off by- once again- his lips parting hers and his tongue sweeping across her own. Her hands tangle in his hair as he lifts her up, pushing her back against the wall. "Little Nellie- you could've been all mine." Rolling her eyes she tilts his head, kissing him softly. "I never thought I would be the one that would have to shut you up." She whispers, her lips twitching upwards.

He runs his hands down her thighs. "I'm not doing this in here." He mutters, wrapping her legs around his waist and exiting the bakehouse. She points to the direction of her room and he kicks the door open with his foot, slamming it shut and walking to the bed, dropping her small form and crawling on to all fours over her. Knowing all along she wouldn't complain with this situation at all.

His eyes drift around her face and he kisses her nose, smiling meaningfully for the first time in god knows how long. One hand slides up to stroke her curls and the other to grasp her hip softly. His eyes go slightly darker with lust and his vision clouds as well as his head.

"Make love to me Benjamin." He can hear Lucy's faded voice, he can remember when she would cover her body with the blanket and only allow him to reveal as much of herself as he needed, keeping her whole top covered. He always felt a sort of annoyance when it came to sex with her, but then Johanna was on the way and he didn't bother trying with Nellie anymore because he had to watch after his child.

A low growl, and a tug at his shirt erupts and he drifts back to reality. "Sweeney, come on- fuck me." He smirks, his thumb running along her jaw. She would strip for him if he asked her too- hell, he didn't even have to ask.

He shifts off of the bed, sliding off to remove his clothes. He tosses his shirt on the ground, before tugging his trousers and boxers off, slipping his shoes and socks off before climbing back over her and smirking.

Lucy would close her eyes and slap at him if he went to fast, she wanted things to be slow, and he couldn't kiss her too hotly, or she would turn her head away. She hated kisses on her neck because it would show how unclassy they were if he left marks. Unclassy? How! They were married for fucks sake, what could people say?

Nellie arches her back in pleasure as he slips his fingers between her legs to tease her most intimate area, his eyes brighten and he gazes at her face, watching as her brows shoot together and her lips part. Moans spill from her parted lips. She was so different, she aroused him, she was the perfect woman and he'd been wasting his time with that stupid blonde.

Lucy wouldn't even respond when there sex was over, as she released. Just a slight change in breath, a gasp, flutter of the eyes and it was over.

He shifts Nellie's legs further apart and moves his body closer, slowly pressing his tip against her, smirking before slipping himself further down and pushing into her, taken aback when she cries out.

Her arms wrap around his back and she pulls his mouth to hers, pressing, licking, and tasting all that she can. He smiles even brighter, kissing her back just as hotly, his hands dig into her hips as he rocks slowly, making her pull back. "Wha-what are you doing?" She whimpers. "I'm-" his eyes flick down. "-fucking you like you said too."

She gives a shrill laugh, covering it with her hand and cackling. "Love, that's not how to do it." She whispers, rolling them over, shifting her small body and straddling him. He raises an eyebrow, confusion plain in his features. "Lucy never did this to you?" She tilts her head, rubbing his chest. He chuckles, shaking his head. "She wanted it slow and careful, there was no foreplay- and she would never be on top. She shut me away from her body and kisses."

A soft mh spills from nellies throat and she grins. "You're practically a virgin to pleasure." She whispers. "Well, take my hands and I'll show you what you've been missing out on." Sweeney takes her hands and she presses the back of his against the bed, shifting on top of him and beginning to rock.

Her eyes flutter shut as she picks up the pace as her body begs for more and he groans beneath her. Releasing his right hand, she curls her fingers around his wrist pulling it to her breast as she leans down to kiss him hotly, whilst grinding her hips on to his. He grunts in pleasure, before slowly and cautiously squeezing her breast.

A soft whimper spills from her lips and she leans in to his touch, urging him on. She frees his other hand and he lets it lie limp, which she then grabs his limp hand and leads it all around her body. Up her thigh and over hip, running it up her sides to her lips. Wrapping her mouth around his fingers, one by one, she sucks lightly.

"Do as you p-please mr T." Her hands move to his chest as she releases his fingers, and her eyes squeeze shut as she twists her hips, bouncing on him. His hands greedily squeeze at her chest, before one hand slides back down to press on her clit. She assumes that he has all of the convincing that this is okay, he needs.

She always picture him to be a rough lover when they were in bed, but maybe she was wrong. He growls, rolling them back over and holding her underneath him. Thrusting his hips, he rams into her with a grunt each time, not moving to hard.. He doesn't want to hurt her. He's never heard a sound like the one that spills from her lips when he shifts his hips and hits a spot inside her that makes her body convulse- nor had he been the cause of it.

Her back arches and he raises an eyebrow, before she freezes beneath him and cries out, her body shaking as she trembles and pants, she slumps, spent. "K- keep going.." She smiles, kissing his cheek, where her head had landed. " She moans beneath him, her breathing shaky and he releases a loud moan, feeling pleasure shoot through him stronger than ever, hoarse grunts fall from his mouth as his speed picks up and he soon climaxes, roaring his pleasure into her ear and slumping on top of her this time.

Kissing her shoulder, he rolls off of her letting her snuggle into him. "Nellie?" He whispers and she kisses his chest answering with a soft, hm? "I love you too.." He whispers and she grins, her eyes fluttering open and she lifts her head to look at him. "I would hope so, love. Seeing as you used to want to marry me."

His brows draw together and he strokes her curls. "And still do." Her eyes widen and she blinks trying to comprehend the situation. "R-really?" He nods, taking her hand and kissing it. "Yes- so what do you say then. Will you finally fucking-" he pauses. "-that should not be in the proposal." He laughs lightly. "Will you be my wife?" He whispers, kissing her chin and closing his eyes, already knowing the answer.

She snuggles into him, whispering yes before drifting off with her hands curled around him and a small smile tugging at her lips. "So.. What about Lucy?" She whispers as her head rests heavily, comfortably." "Fuck Lucy.. I never wanted her. I was just mad because I kind of- forget it darling.. Go to sleep." She nods softly and soon enough little contented noises spill from her tired form. He smiles adoringly, holding her close.

He knows that the boy will tell the law about the meat pies and bodies.  
He knows that they have to escape before the police show up. And he KNOWS more than anything, that he will protect Nellie and he won't let anyone hurt her or take him from her. She's finally his and that's all he's ever wanted. Nobody knows where the road will lead Sweeney Todd in life, but no matter where he goes. His Nellie will be right by his side.


End file.
